poniesofcloudsdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightwing
=Personality= ---- Nightwing is a black pegasus with blue and white mane. He keeps his black and white armor on and doesn't take it off as much. He is also bisexual and doesn't really care about what other ponies say about him. History 'Origins' The only history that Nightwing said was that he's been in the Griffin War with his best friend, Copper. 'First friends' Nightwing met James Copper during the Griffon War. He doesn't explain much about him and Copper during the time. The Marine pegasus also met his friends that are sisters, Starslash and Skysound. 'Reasons for staying' He didn't have a place to stay after he was kicked out of the Marines. He asked Sky if he could stay at her house for the time being. After living in an alley for a few days, Mystic Blue said to him that he can stay at Sky's house until he finds a new home for himself. 'Early adventures' The Loss of a Marine, friend, and love...... Nightwing was visiting Skysound for a little while. Then Camp, Sky's adopted child (surppose to be Night's) ran downstairs with a black jar. Camp opened the jar and black smoke went into his body. Copper, Nightwing's friend, heard what was going on and ran to Sky's house as fast as he could. As he arrived, Darkmind was being possessed by Raziel, a dark alicorn of destruction. As Northern Lights (friend of Sky's) went to get help, Copper was stabbed by Dark/Raziel when he sacrificed his own life for Nightwing. Nightwing then took Copper, Sky, and Camp to where Copper and Sky had their picnics, which Copper told him. As they got there, Sky started to remember Copper and everything they shared in the past. Then........it was it. Copper died from total blood loss in front of his former marefriend and Nightwing. Before he died, Copper told his friend to watch over Sky while he was gone. Nightwing accepted Copper's proposal. It was a truly sad day for Skysound and Nightwing to experience. Keyblade Days later, after Copper's death, Feli mentioned that she was a Keyblade Wielder a while back. After hearing Feli about the Keyblade, Nightwing decided to call it a day and crashed onto Mystic's bed at Sky's house. As he woke up, he thought about the Keyblade Feli mentioned earlier and finds something rather unusual. He finds something in his mouth; something that looked like a key. It was a Keyblade. This made Nightwing's eyes widen from looking at the blade itself. He went to Feli to show him his Keyblade (Starry Night ) and this also seem to surprise her. The werecat pony then took him to a castle ruin with her to see if he has what it takes. As they arrived, Nightwing saw a Copper familar appear in the middle of the room. Nightwing's test has begun. He didn't want to fight him, since he loved him very much but had no choice. Although he hesitated to fight the familar, he followed his heart and destroyed the Copper familiar with the power of the Keyblade. Feli was proud of Nightwing for what he chose to do and passed him. Hearts and Hooves Day ''' Everypony had there special somepony with them for the holiday and were very happy. Except for poor Nightwing. He wanted to be alone since he saw his friends with their ssp (special somepony). He landed on a cloud and weeped because he's alone. Then somepony saw Nightwing on the cloud, crying. The pony landed near Nightwing to ask him what was wrong. Nightwing told him to go away but the pony refused. Night then got aggressive to him and tried to kill him. Little that he knew that he couldn't be killed from his Keyblade. The pony then attacked Nightwing with his powers. After fighting, Nightwing decided to give in and stopped fighting. Then the two started to get well aquainted after having a friendly sparring moments later. While Nightwing was sparring, he started to take a liking to Hyperion and notices that Hyperion was too. Hyperion then showed him his cave that he lives in, just outside of Ponyville. Before he left to go home, he couldn't take it anymore. Nightwing then went up to Hyperion and kissed him, then made love. Nightwing has found his special somepony. '''The Citidel be edited soon =Relationships and Friendships= ---- 'Family' Unknown 'Partners/Interests' *James Copper: Has a small crush on him during the war and right now. *Skysound: Seems to take a liking to Sky after meeting her. Is with Potato Bits. *Hyperion: Became coltfriends with him during Hearts and Hooves Day. He loves him very much. 'Friends' *James Copper: (Deceased) Met during the Griffin War. They were best buds and would go to the end with him. *Skysound: Met while he was looking for his friend, Copper. Has amnesia. *Starslash: Sky's sister *Northern Lights: Friend of Star and Sky; He is from the future and is the son of Rainbow Dash and Spitfire. (Take a guess on how he's the offspring of two mares). *Mystic Blue: (Deceased) Not on good terms with her. Accepts her forgiveness for hating Copper. Commited suicide by getting run over by a train. *Potato Bits: Mystic's other self from the alternate world. Met him right after Mystic's death. *Felidae: A werecat pony; Former Keyblade Wielder *Hyperion: Met during Hearts and Hooves Day when he was depressed; from the Citidel. *Aether: Friend of Hyperion; also from the Citidel. 'Enemies' *Dark/Raziel: Killed his best friend Copper; wants revenge from him. Category:Old RP Universe Category:Pony Category:Pegasus